1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc reproducing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium, and, more particularly, to a disc reproducing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium, which can ensure free edition of an album, and can permit a user allowable to see the album to browse the album which is edited through a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for example, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) players on which application software or the like for displaying a slideshow of pictures taken with a digital camera or so is installed are popular. When a DVD having a plurality of pictures recorded thereon is played back in such a DVD player, the pictures are displayed on a display at predetermined time intervals in order.
In addition, for example, there has been proposed a service which uploads data or the like of pictures, taken with a digital camera, from a personal computer or the like connected thereto over a network, and make the uploaded pictures as a Web site laid out like an album (see http://picasa.google.co.jp/(Non-patent Document 1)).
Such a service is called “on-line album service”. For example, the on-line album service can allow remarks to be added to pictures taken by a friend, or can comments to be written for reference. In addition, the on-line album service can allow a picture to be added to or deleted from a predetermined album easily.
That is, the on-line album service can permit a plurality of users to freely edit a predetermined album. The use of such an on-line album service makes it possible to change the contents of an album once created. For example, snapshots taken by friends who attended a wedding can be added to an album having a collection of commemorative pictures taken at the wedding. Further, pictures of a child which have been taken in the growth process since the birth may be collected into a single album. Those albums can be gone public to a family and friends.